Badnik
Badniks, also known as robots, are enemy robots created by Dr. Eggman in his quest to conquer the world. History During the War Just before the end of the war between the the Resistance and the Eggman Empire, a group of Badniks were driven back from a town that was also a hub for Wispon distribution thanks to the efforts of the mercenary duo, Rough the Skunk and Tumble the Skunk. The two then lied about improving the town's defenses in order to take the town's arsenal and keep the citizens imprisoned within their own town. With more Badniks stalking outside the town's wall, the citizens were forced to do whatever the duo said. The Badniks stalking outside of the town consisted of at least Egg Pawns and Death Egg Robot sentinels. (StH: #3) Under Neo Metal Sonic's Command After Sonic the Hedgehog managed to defeat Eggman in their previous encounter at the end of the war between the Resistance and the Eggman Empire, the doctor disappeared. However, his robot forces remained. Without a leader to give them orders and/or direction, the robots would wander around aimlessly being a big threat to themselves and attacking anything they came across. As a result, Sonic traveled the world to help stop the robot uprisings. Unbeknownst to Sonic and his friends, the Badniks soon came under the control of Neo Metal Sonic, who made them more cohesive. (StH: #1, #2, #7) At some point after Dr. Eggman disappeared, the Chaotix of the Chaotix Detective Agency started to search for the doctor so they could bring him to justice. Throughout the way, they encountered at least one Moto Bug, to which Charmy Bee enjoyed himself by riding on top of it. (StH: #5) In one of the towns where a group of these Badniks appeared, Sonic showed up to help fend off the attack. A group of Egg Pawns threatened a group of civilians, one of which attempted to fend off the attacking Badniks to let the others escape, but one of the Egg Pawns easily knocked down the brave young man despite him wielding a Wispon. Sonic appeared just in time to save him and destroy the Egg Pawns. A group of Moto Bugs were also among the group. A few were seen about to attack some other civilians, but Sonic showed up and easily defeated them. Afterwards, Sonic encountered a group of powerful Super Badniks called Egg Hammers, which started to give him some trouble, but Tails appeared and saved him just in time. The two teamed up and took down all of the robots with a mix of attacks, which included the Spin Dash and Rolling Combo. After Sonic and Tails started overcoming the horde of badniks, the robots attempted to escape the town, so while Sonic took care of the remaining Egg Hammer, Tails closed one of the town's gates just in time to prevent the robots from leaving, which caused them to crash into the gate and get destroyed. After Sonic left the town to save some other towns, unbeknownst to him and Tails, a Flapper watched Sonic travel away from the town, which had someone watching the visual feedback and planning their next moves. (StH: #1) Nearby outside another town, a Death Crab appeared, but was defeated with the combined efforts of Sonic and Amy Rose. Unbeknownst to them, the Super Badnik was a decoy, as an army of Badniks consisting of Egg Walkers and Egg Pawns began invading from the west. Sonic helped fend off against the attack while Amy took charge and directed the unarmed civilians to get to Town Hall, which was converted into a bunker of sorts during the war, and for all the armed civilians to get to the upper floors and not fire until the Badniks had entered the square. Under Amy's command, the town dispatched of the first wave of Badniks. Then, Sonic and Amy defeated some more Badniks before coming across a Blowfish Transporter, which was releasing more Badniks. Utilizing their combined Croquette Bomber technique, they easily defeated flying Badnik. After Sonic left the town, the same Flapper that watched him earlier looked on as the same mysterious figure saw the events with his two Badnik lackeys - Orbot and Cubot - at his side. Frustrated that Sonic was deviating from his projected path, the figure was reassured by Orbot that Sonic was charging headlong into danger in the form of the skunk brothers Rough and Tumble. (StH: #2) When Sonic arrived at the outer wall of the town under the control of Rough and Tumble, he saw Knuckles the Echidna defeating a Death Egg Robot sentinel. After the two liberated the town from the mercenary duo, the town was finally safe from both the overthrown skunk brothers and the Badniks that were stalking outside the town. During the celebration, the same Flapper that watched Sonic earlier once again looked on from afar as the same mysterious figure watched on, realizing that Knuckles being on the surface, meant that the Master Emerald was unguarded on Angel Island. (StH: #3) Eventually, Sonic entered the hometown of Tangle the Lemur, which was under attack from Badniks. In the sky above the town was a battleship variant of Buzz Bomber that was dropping badniks into the town. When he entered, he came across some civilians wielding Burst Wispons against some Egg Pawns. After disposing of some of the Badniks, he came across Tangle the Lemur for the first time, who was taking out Egg Pawns as well. The two joined forces to dispose of more Egg Pawns, but then a giant variant of Moto Bug with a turret on its head and an Egg Pawn at the helm of its turret appeared and began shooting and destroying other Egg Pawns in an attempt to hit both Sonic and Tangle. Then another giant variant of Moto Bug without guns appeared, causing both Sonic and Tangle to be surrounded by the two giant badniks as well as more Egg Pawns. Just then, Blaze the Cat made an appearance and disposed of some of the Egg Pawns. After some introductions, the three teamed up to defeat all of the surrounding badniks including the battleship variant of Buzz Bomber that was dropping badniks into the town as well as its load of badniks. (StH: #4) Along the way when Espio the Chameleon lead Sonic to Windmill Village to where the Chaotix of the Chaotix Detective Agency found Dr. Eggman, a group of Anton and Hoverbys attacked the two heroes in a mountainous region only to end up being destroyed by them. More Anton and Hoverbys would not long after try to attack an the village, but Sonic and the Chaotix were able to stop them. Among those they stopped was the same Flapper that had been following Sonic for some time. (StH: #5) A number of Egg Pawns were present when Sonic had boarded an Egg Fleet battleship with the help of Tails and the Tornado. When he encountered Neo Metal Sonic, a group of Egg Pawns were present with the Badnik ringleader. The two began fighting, and Neo Metal Sonic threw pieces of an Egg Pawn that he had accidentally destroyed at Sonic, which the hedgehog successfully dodged. Neo then commanded all of his Egg Pawns to attack Sonic, and they did so with Egg Spears and shields in hand, but Sonic disposed of them all. (StH: #7) Sonic infiltrated one of Eggman's old pyramid bases and fought some Spinas. He met with Silver the Hedgehog, who saved him from a giant Spina. They also discovered that the "Guardian Angel" was nearby when she sniped another giant Spina sneaking up on them, which excited Silver. The two hedgehogs continued their research in the base and finally met the "Guardian Angel", who introduced herself as Whisper the Wolf. The trio then entered the computer room together, where they fought E-107 Theta and a horde of Spinas. While Theta attacked the intruders, it was protected by the Spinas who kept the heroes occupied. When Whisper shot Theta with her Variable Wispon, it retaliated swiftly, but before Theta could kill Whisper, Silver blocked its missiles with some Spinas. Sonic then moved in and attacked Theta with a swift assault, destroying it and releasing the Picky that powered it. With that, all of the Badniks in the room were destroyed. (StH: #8) Variants Super Badnik Super Badniks are stronger variants of the regular Badniks. They are much more of a threat than regular Badniks and are occasionally a threat even to Sonic the Hedgehog. Badniks *Badniks **Anton **Blaster **Blowfish Transporter **Caterkiller **Crabmeat **Egg Pawn **Egg-Golem **Egg Walker **Flapper **Hoverby **Moto Bug **Snowy **Spina **Balkiry ***Stealth Balkiry **Nebula *Super Badniks **Death Crab **Death Egg Robot sentinel **Egg Hammer *''Unknown Badnik Ranking'' **Buzz Bomber (Battleship Variant) **E-106 Eta **E-107 Theta **E-123 Omega (defected) **Metal Sonic ***Neo Metal Sonic ****Super Neo Metal Sonic ****Master Overlord **Moto Bug (Giant Variant) **Spina (Giant Variant) Background Information References Category:Robots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Eggman's creations